


Foolishness Rising, Strength Collapsing

by Romerillo



Series: Invitation To A Beheading [2]
Category: Devilman
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, M/M, Pretentious use of literary quotes, Pronoun Juggling, Spoilers for Devilman/Lady/Violence Jack, Sukeban leader Miki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romerillo/pseuds/Romerillo
Summary: Satan and Akira are star-crossed, but it's not fate that separates them in every life. It’s God.





	Foolishness Rising, Strength Collapsing

**Author's Note:**

> =This has slight references to Amon the darkside of Devilman, Shin Devilman, Neo Devilman, Devilman Lady, Violence Jack and a few others. Nothing of the OVAS or the recent Devilman Crybaby, the original manga is important to me and I'm not interested in those versions.  
> =The characterizations of everyone are of the various mangas so yeah Akira becomes kind of a shit, and I didn't even include Shin Violence Jack, where Akira becomes the Slum King. Amon is more heroic than Akira ever was across the devil-verse.  
> =Sukeban are schoolgirl gangs, a lot more dangerous than they sound.

“ _In spite of everything I love you, and will go on loving you–on my knees, with my shoulders drawn back, showing my heels to the headsman and straining my goose neck–even then. And afterwards–perhaps most of all afterwards–I shall love you, and one day we shall have a real, all-embracing explanation, and then perhaps we shall somehow fit together, you and I… we shall connect the points… and you and I shall form that unique design for which I yearn.”--_ Vladimir Nabokov, Invitation to a Beheading

 

 

When Ryo Asuka sees Psycho Jenny he remembers he's Satan. They remember their mission to save the Earth from humans, their infiltration has been a success, but things are different now. To them, saving Fudo Akira has become as important as saving the Earth, something that greatly annoys Zennon.

They ensured Akira would survive human extinction by making him become a devilman, but that isn't enough. Akira is still in danger. They can't stop worrying about it and the others take notice.

-Ryo?- Akira looks concerned for him, even though he's the one bleeding on Ryo's couch -You've been acting odd lately- For a moment he seems like the old Akira, shy and scared, afraid to lose a loved one again. There's even tears in his eyes, his previous battle with Cadney was stressing, leaving him with so many doubts.

-I'm alright- Ryo says, wrapping his arms around Akira, letting him rest against his shoulders -You're such a crybaby, even when you're a devilman- He wipes Akira's tears off -You'll be alright-

They'll be there for Akira, no matter what Zennon and Psycho Jenny say they will definitely save him.

A loud voice shouts from the entrance -Akira! Ryo? Is Akira here?-

Akira immediately removes himself from Ryo, standing up when Miki struts in as if this was her home -Hey Akira-kun, oh you're hurt- She doesn't look impressed at his teary eyes -You were crying again? Seriously, and you were becoming so manly- She takes his hand -No worries, I'll shape you up again in no time, lets go home-

She pushes him out the door without waiting for a reply -Hurry up, before those wounds get infected-

Satan is left alone in their apartment, their wings poke under Asuka Ryo's skin, tearing it to free themselves. They *know* Makimura Miki can't save Akira, only they can.

The final battle to take back Earth from the humans is approaching and Akira is wasting his time with this girl, after they had grown up together. *They* had been the one to comfort Akira in his worst moments, the one to defend and protect him. Miki only started to approach him when he became a devilman, attracted by his new aggressiveness and strength. She doesn't love the shy and gentle boy Akira is at heart, she loves Amon.

Satan hugs theirself with their wings, summoning the tape they kept from the black sabbath. They will broadcast it on TV, they probably won't even have to fight humans that much, humanity will become paranoid and start taking each other out. In the end only demons and devilmen will be left, Akira and they will rule the Earth together and defend the demons from God.

Things go as planned, once the world watches Akira being possessed by Amon distrust grows in them, they start slaughtering each other. Then demon hunters arise and Satan realizes Akira is in danger.

-Akira Fudou is alive- Zennon reports dryly -The demon hunters haven’t found him yet-

Psycho Jenny watches her master completely wrap theirself in their wings, until only one of their eyes shows -Master Satan…your feelings for Fudou are stalling the war, aren’t we supposed to take back the Earth?-

-Yes- Satan whispers -Earth will return to its splendor, it will belong to the demons again, but I’ll rule it with *him*-

Psycho Jenny stares at her master, disturbed by their feelings for this boy. They are Satan, the most beautiful of the angels, the one who defied God, the leader of the demons, and they’re suffering over an insignificant human hybrid, without Amon he’d be nothing.

-I know what my next move will be- Zennon says -Something that’ll make Akira Fudou attack the humans, he will become a traitor to humanity, you will grant him pardon on behalf of the demons and let him join our ranks, once he realizes that fighting for humanity is futile his only choice will be to join you-

Satan’s head wings lower -As long as Akira remains alive…-

Zennon starts using his demonic influence, reaching out to one of the human mobs, ones searching for a witch, a witch like Makimura Miki.

  
Akira witnesses the bloodbath humans create, he fought for humanity's sake but they are all needlessly slaughtering each other. Human cruelty reaches new levels, past anything that ever happened in any witch trial or the holocaust. The only thing left to protect is a group of paranoid beings that won't hesitate to kill their loved ones.

Ryo--No, *Satan's* offer to build a new era, demons and devilmen together starts to sound good. The only thing left to protect is...

Miki! After the Makimura family's initial shock at learning his secret they hadn't despised him. They hadn't gotten possessed by hatred and suspiciousness. They're still worth fighting for. If Satan transforms the Earth into a world where only demons can live then Miki won't live. As long as she's alive he won't give into the demons, he'll remain a devilman.

He runs towards the Makimura home, a feeling of dread building up inside him as he approaches -Miki!-

-Miki, I will fight only for you!- He rushes towards a mob of people near her house, he knows in his heart that something is wrong.

-Burn the witch!- A man yells.

-Burn her!- The mob chants. And Akira stops, wailing like a wounded animal when he sees one of them carrying Miki's severed head impaled on a pike, her face contorted in absolute horror.

The mob is tossing Miki's dismembered body parts into a fire, Akira shrieks like a madman, turning into the devilman and slaughtering each and every one of them. He tears their limbs apart, spraying the street with their blood.

He picks Miki's head from the bloody ground and hugs it to his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. He no longer has a reason to defend humanity. He has nothing to protect. Satan will have to pay for this, there will be no alliance, only revenge.

  
Satan sees the scene from far away and blasts their second in command into the ground with a single flap of their wings -Zennon! What are you playing at?-

-Please compose yourself, Lord Satan- Zennon shouts, but Satan is already flying away, towards Akira.

Akira is sitting down on a log, watching the Makimura house burn down. He remembers how she was, brash and proud but caring. Standing up, he opens the suitcase he’s carrying, tearing up at Miki’s face staring back at him with pain etched into every feature. He hugs her one last time and buries her in the ashes of her home.

His eyes fill with rage when Satan lands next to him, taking the form of Ryo Asuka once again -Akira…-

He ignores the angel, turning his back to him. They stand in silence until Ryo speaks again -What is your answer? Will you accept peace between demons and devilmen?- He knows it's futile, he knows Akira better than anyone and he won't stop until he fights him. There is no way to avoid this war, but he still holds onto a sliver of hope.

-One of your demons took her form- Akira says -Gave me hope that she was still alive-

Ryo reaches out to comfort him like he's always done but Akira slaps his hand away -There will be no alliance-

Satan is left alone at Miki's grave, and for the next twenty years they avoid fighting Akira as he leads the devilmen into a pointless war against them out of spite. Humanity destroys itself, driving itself into extinction. Akira is left so disheartened that Amon takes over for years and years, until he finally regains control of his body, still wanting revenge.

One by one the devilman fall to Satan's demonic legion, until there's only a few of them at the final battle. Satan can no longer put it off, the Earth has been destroyed due to their wars and Akira still wishes to fight them, despite knowing that he has no chances to win against god's right hand.

On the day of the battle he doesn't manage to touch a single of Satan's feathers, it only takes one hit to finish him off. The demons and the devimen have all perished and they're the last beings alive on the barren earth, lying side by side on the ground as they watch the moon.

-Akira...- Satan mutters -I'm sorry...I wanted to exterminate humans for ruining the Earth while I hibernated with the demons to prepare for the final battle against God...but the Earth and the humans and demonkind are no more...I'm no different from God, I tried to get rid of the humans like he did with the demons...I'm an idiot...-

-Why...why are you crying...Ryo?- Akira reaches out, wiping off a tear from Satan's cheek -I thought there was no good left in you...-

Satan cries for Akira, for the Earth, for his demons. Akira's eyes flutter for the last time, admitting with his final breath -I should've accepted the alliance...we could've been together...we've...both been...idiots...-

Then he closes his eyes and doesn't open them anymore.

Satan weeps harder as dozens of images assault them, many others times that they have seen Akira die. Sometimes they are men, sometimes women, sometimes they've told Akira their feelings and he returns them, and sometimes Akira is disgusted by their feelings and refuses them, but they all end like this, he only remembers when he's lost his beloved.

The other angels start appearing in bursts of ethereal light, giggling as they descend into Earth. They are the only beings left, and now they can restart the Earth under God's control. Archangel Michael laughs when they see the sole living creature left -How pitiful, sister-brother, you've done it again-

-You knew- Satan accuses, cradling Akira's body.

-Of course I knew, our father rebuilds the universe to punish your disobedience by making you lose your pet human in every life-

The Earth is slowly covered in a bright light as the angels get to work. Satan hopes they're restoring its beauty and splendor again but Michael knows them too well -We're not re-starting the Earth this time, we'll just resurrect life and let you live in the dead Earth you've created with your devilman and...- They pause, enjoying Satan's suffering -You will remember what you've done-

Michael places their hands over Satan's eyes and splits him in half, his female half becomes Honey Asuka and his male half becomes Ryo Asuka once again.

Humanity returns to live in the hostile Earth, the ice caps have melted, causing the water level to rise. The earthquakes never cease and the climate is constantly hazardous. But the real danger isn't Earth, it's humanity. Cannibalism, murder, rape and violence are rampant, the inhabitants of Earth are as ruthless and cruel as their environment.

And in this environment Akira Fudou is reborn as the Human Avatar of Death, gone is the sweet and gentle boy Satan had known. Akira has no memories of his previous life, in this one he's Violence Jack, a ruthless and violent man. Both Akira and the Earth are dead, replaced by lifeless versions. Ryo blames himself, and in the midst of all the horrific deaths and abuse he meets someone who hasn't changed.

Miki Makimura is still alive, unchanged.

Ryo never imagined he would end up being Miki's lover, but she's the only familiar thing in this new world. He slowly makes himself forget his previous life, making himself believe that he’s really Ryo Asuka.

Miki and him are simple waiters until they try to run away from the Slum King's tyrannical rule, they're turned into dog people. Their tongues are cut off, as well as their arms and legs, the Slum King parades them on chains so people know not to defy him. Deep down, Ryo knows he deserves this, but he doesn't quite remember why. At least until Violence Jack fights the Slum King and Ryo regains his memories, his two halves become one again and his angel form resurfaces. Jack's three selves return to one as well and becomes the devilman once again.

This time Satan doesn't fight back, they made Zennon into the Slum King to punish theirself for killing Akira, they won't allow that to happen again. They don't attack Akira and peacefully die with a smile, knowing that now God will have to re-start the universe.

* * *

Things repeat themselves over and over. The Earth resets and Satan is thrown out of heaven, taking refuge in one of God's worlds. They come to love life on Earth, its animals and greenery, the demons that roam it. When God finds out the creatures that arose while he wasn't looking he realizes this is a race he can't control and Satan once again sides with the demons when he tries to eliminate them. Unknowingly acting out the same old script God already knows.

Satan rallies the demons and leads them in the war and God and the angels, but it's only a temporal victory. They hibernate in the ice to prepare for the final battle against God. Except things don't go as planned, a new race snuck in while they slept and polluted the Earth. Satan is enraged by what these humans have done to the Earth and decides to infiltrate them to find out their weaknesses.

Psycho Jenny doesn't look pleased -Lord Satan...are you sure about this?-

-You seem reluctant- Satan says with his soft voice.

She knows she could reveal the truth to her master, but that will just make them go mad from love as usual, it's better to put it off and advance their plans while they can. So she makes Satan become Ryo Asuka once again.

He meets Akira Fudou on a rainy day, he’s crying, holding an umbrella over a kitten that was run over. Ryo immediately rushes to help -What happened?-

Akira sniffs -Some jerk ran the kitty over and left it for dead-

For some reason he can’t explain Ryo reaches for the kitten and hugs it against himself, ignoring the blood staining his clothes. Akira watches the boy, feeling like he knows him from somewhere….

-The bleeding stopped- Ryo says. The kitten jumps onto his shoulders, completely healthy.

-Ryo! How did you do that?- Akira has no idea how he knows this boy’s name.

-I’m not sure, I just wished him to live again- Ryo pets the cat, smiling as he strokes its ears. Then Akira remembers this is Ryo Asuka, his childhood friend, why had he forgotten him?

Soon they’re regularly hanging out again, Akira finds out Ryo has an entire collection of homemade weapons, as if he were preparing for some fight. He volunteers at an animal shelter and likes going on hikes, he often invites Akira on them. On the latest one, Akira complains the entire way through -Ryo, you’re going too fast, how can you climb so smoothly?- He slips off a rock, freaking out -Ryo!-

-I got you- Ryo effortlessly catches his hand, pulling him up on the hill.

-How can you be so strong? You’re not even out of breath- Akira says.

-Don’t think about that now, look around you- Ryo gestures at the scenery, the lush mountains, the nearby lake. He takes a deep breath, looking completely at peace. -What a wonderful world we live in-

He takes Akira’s hand, smiling shyly -I wanted you to see this, beautiful isn’t it? The world is a beautiful place-

Akira looks at Ryo’s face, his own heating up -Yeah...beautiful-

Things are more or less peaceful, even when Akira’s parents die and he’s taken in by the Makimuras. Ryo comes over all the time and rolls joints while Miki’s parents are away. Akira declines one -You’re a bad influence-

Ryo takes a drag -And your sukeban friend isn’t?-

In the end, Akira ends up accepting the joint and they run around the house, hunting down for Miki’s hidden stash of weed while Ryo giggles at everything. They end up making out in the garden, but even when he’s high Akira is too considerate -Miss Makimura will be mad we trashed her flowers-

Ryo wraps his arms around Akira’s waist, laughing against his neck -If we tell her we were kissing she’ll probably think it’s romantic- Predictably, that makes Akira’s entire face turn red. Ryo rolls over on top of him whispers -Lets mess them up more-

In the end, none of Miss Makimura’s flowers is left standing. Akira ropes Ryo into planting new ones instead.

Then Ryo goes missing. He regains all of his memories and strikes down Psycho Jenny before she can erase them again. Satan realizes their own war will cause Akira to get killed and they drag him to the Sabbath, but something goes wrong. Akira isn’t able to fuse with the demon properly and dies, taking Amon with him.

Satan is too heartbroken to continue the war and leaves Zennon to conquer humanity on his own. They create a new planet and live there in exile. After this life they never use the name Ryo Asuka again.

* * *

 In the next life they don’t infiltrate the humans, they lead the demons against them and win. Only when they kill a Japanese boy do they remember who he he is. They weep as they cradle Akira’s lifeless body, their victory is useless as God doesn’t care about humans or demons, he re-starts the Earth once more to make them lose Akira again, to make them suffer forever for rebelling against him.

* * *

 The demons awake from their sleep and find the new race that took the Earth from them. Satan commands them to fight, and this time, Psycho Jenny advises her master against infiltrating -It’s not wise, my lord-

-What about Amon? He has sided with the humans and fused with a human boy- Satan says -He’ll be leading an army of devilmen and humans against us, I have to find out what he’s planning-

-And you want to infiltrate his ranks?-

Satan nods -I will split myself, my female half will command the demon army while my male half works with Amon and the human-

Their male half goes on to befriend Akira Makimura as Ren Mikazuki, he learns each one of their plans ahead of time, but things don’t quite go as planned. Ren starts to fall in love with Akira, and it’s painfully obvious. Miki corners him one day, putting a knife to his neck -Okay speak up, what are your intentions with my brother?-

To kill him and Amon to win the war. -I haven’t thought so far ahead, I doubt he’d return my feelings-

-Why not? You’re the most fuckable guy I’ve ever seen, even more than me, and I’m a total babe- Miki says, waving her knife around -But to date him you’ll have to defeat me in a fight first-

Something leads him to accept, a feeling of jealousy that he can’t quite justify. During the ensuing fight he finds out that Miki has become a devilman as well, she tests her abilities for the first time, leveling the street they’re on.

Then Akira intervenes -What is going on?- He throws them apart and they’re both *laughing* -What the hell are you two doing? Save it for the demons-

Miki snorts -He was fighting for your hand, little bro, you’re getting married-

-Wh--What?- The commander of the devilmen blushes -With Ren?-

The entire devilman army calls them the husbands from then on. Ren works as Akira and Amon’s fierce and loyal protector while his other half fights against them, he’s torn between worlds, until she makes a decision -Zennon, stop the fighting- She orders.

-Lady Satan?- Zennon’s three heads look shocked -Are we retreating?-

-I want to negotiate, I want an armistice between devilmen and demons- She steels herself and shows up at the devilmen headquarters, meeting with her male self. Akira immediately tries to attack her, but Ren gets in the way -Akira don’t, she’s…-

-She’s Satan! She’s the one we’re fighting against-

-No...she’s *me*- Ren takes Satan’s hands and they become whole again in front of Akira’s eyes. He immediately shifts into his demon form -You tricked me, all of this was a lie!-

-I never lied to you- Satan whispers -I love you-

Amon is resigned, while Akira is shocked and skeptical -I don’t believe you-

They wrap their wings around Akira’s demonic form and lay a chaste kiss on his lips -I want us to to rule together, the Earth will return to its former glory and we will rule it, demons and devilmen together-

He leaves Akira alone to think about it, but God is watching and doesn’t like that Akira considers the alliance. Amon is already convinced. The angels take action and Miki Makimura loses her head, the Archangel Michael parades her head on a pike in front of the devilmen, pretending to be their sister-brother. Michael reveals the existence of the demons to the world, creating mass-hysteria. Akira witnesses how humanity commits the most brutal acts against each other and gives up on them, deciding that humans are as bad as demons.

The demon sits back and watches as humanity destroys itself, Akira ignores how the people he tried to protect slaughter each other, too focused on getting revenge from Satan. He sacrifices devilman after devilman until there’s barely any left, just like there’s only very few humans left in the wasteland that Earth has become.

Satan flies past the ruins of the old Earth, realizing what they have done. They did worse to the Earth with this futile war than the humans ever did. They sought to eliminate humans like God had done with the demons, the humans have now nearly finished the job themselves without their help, and Akira… Akira focused on his grudge and gave up on everything he was supposed to protect.

The war has twisted them all. They could’ve all lived together on Earth. In this war they’re all demons; Demonkind, humans and devilmen.

They land next to Akira, hoping they can still salvage the little life left in this world -Akira…-

-What do you want- He growls out harshly -Have you come to get killed?-

-I just want to know….why didn’t you chose me? Why did you chose humanity’s extinction over me?-

-You killed Miki!-

-I’ve already told you the Archangel Michael did that, you're just using her as an excuse to give up on humanity, Akira, please, we can still rule together-

Akira’s eyes stay cold and Satan tears up -Don’t you get it? We’re both horrible, I was going to do exactly what God tried to do with the humans, you said you would protect them and they've driven themselves to extinction alongside the rest of the Earth while we did *nothing*, you said you would protect the devilmen but they've all died because you made them fight against my army when you could've accepted my peace offering, we could’ve avoided all of this…why? Why can’t you chose me?-

Satan holds out their hand, desperately wishing for Akira to take it, but he slaps it away -You played with my feelings, that’s why-

-You’re not like this Akira, you’re kind and a good person, it’s the war that’s done this to you, to us- Satan pleads -We can still salvage what’s left of humanity and demonkind-

Something stirs in Akira’s eyes and pain stabs through Satan’s heart as they realize Amon has killed him, he’s only wearing Akira’s body now.

-It needed to be done- Amon says -He let this happen to humanity because of his spite, I won’t let him continue to do this- The price for peace is Akira’s life.

-So you’ve really sided with the humans…- Satan says, unable to hold back the tears that slip down their cheeks.

-And so have you, Master Satan- Amon bows -I will take care of the Earth, go mourn your beloved-

Satan flees the Earth, tormented by the sight of Akira dying over and over, remembering every other time they’ve seen him die. They create their own universe where only images of Akira exist, every once in a while one of the angels comes to laugh at them, and then the Earth is recreated again.

* * *

In this life Akira is named Kai Akiyama. This time Psycho Jenny takes pity on her master and lets them see how things will turn out. They become a girl named Tomomi Yumi solely for the purpose of saving Kai, to train him from early on for his eventual role as a devilman. This time they will be together and there won’t be a confusion. And this time, Miki Makimura’s presence is welcome. Miki is excited when Tomomi comes up to her and says -I want you to help me make Kai stronger, physically and mentally-

Miki lights a cigarette -Leave it to me, nee-san-

Tomomi takes her arm and pulls her uniform sleeve up, showing off all the burn scars on it -I know the sukeban leader punished you for disrespecting your senior members, you can teach Kai to fend for himself but don’t drag him into your troubles-

Miki eyes Tomomi knowingly -You seem pretty interested in Akiyama-kun’s wellbeing-

-I need him to be strong- Tomomi leaves it at that, and from them on the three are inseparable. Miki does drag them into trouble, until they themselves become school delinquents, they carry razors and cigarettes with them all the time, and when Miki is promoted to leader they’re known as her most loyal followers.

They hang around one night showing off the things they shoplifted, Miki is higher than a kite from sniffing paint thinner and she keeps tripping over nothing, trying to reach for Kai but her hand never seems to make it -I’m telling you, that girl Mico Kawamoto from the Ostrich Gang is a monster, I slit her uniform off and she had a monster growing outtta her body-

-Honestly, Miki-chan- Kai says, helping her sit down on the couch. Tomomi stays quiet, the day she ordered Zennon to reveal the demons’ existence is drawing near and she hasn’t brought him to the Sabbath yet. Maybe his death will be averted if he doesn’t become a devilman at all? He can be the ambassador for the humans, dealing with Satan to create an alliance between humanity and demon-kind.

But there’s still a lot of demons who have been sneaking out against her orders, like Jinmen. So she makes a decision. -Akira, Miki-chan, there’s something I have to tell you-

She reveals the existence of demons, making them see the visions for themselves.

Miki sobers up from her high -So Mico is a devilman?-

Tomomi nods -The first one was supposed to be Kai but I didn’t summon Amon for him this time-

Kai looks nauseous -What...what do we do now?-

-We bring Mico with us, and fight the demons that are disobeying my orders-

-Awesome!- Miki says -Like watching an action movie in real life, from school delinquents to demon hunters, I like it! I’m gonna go round up all my weapons- She scrambles onto her feet and runs to her room, forgetting all the stuff they’d shoplifted.

Kai is considerably less excited -Tomomi...you...you’re Satan…-

-Are you scared?-

He bites his lip, looking really nervous -You know I’m with Miki but…- He leans in until their lips are touching -Thank you- He raises his lips to her cheek, hugging her waist, and kisses a tear away. They stay up the entire night holding each other, uncertain of the future.

  
They end up having to fight the Ostrich Gang for Mico, though in the end they accept one of Miki’s girls, Aoi Kurosaki, in return for Mico. The girl panics when she realizes they know her secret -Leave me alone, leave me alone!- She cowers on a corner of Tomomi’s house, preying to God.

Tomomi curls her lip -Don’t say that name, you’re on the side of the demons now, God wants you *dead*-

Kai glares at her -Be more sensitive, she thinks she’s a monster- He holds out his hand for her -Mico-chan, we’re here to help you-

-Who *are* you guys?-

Tomomi slips off her clothes right there, letting their wings rip out of their skin and head, glowing in the dim room. Mico's rosary slips from her hands, landing forgotten on the floor. She crawls over to them, clinging to their feet -Master...will you protect me?-

-I am the leader and protector of the demons, you're safe with me- Satan reassures -You are both human and demon, you will facilitate the alliance between humans and demonkind-

Their newly formed gang takes care of the wayward demons that disobey Satan and try to kill humans. And then the day for demonkind to reveal their selves to humanity comes.

The demon Zann, general of the 100 Demon Army and Zennon's most trusted warrior appears to the humans with his army, asking for a meeting with the world leaders. Except those leaders soon busy themselves nuking the countries they think might be harboring the demons. People start panicking, directing witch hunts towards anyone suspected to have anything to do with the demons.

While Satan is trying to request a meeting with the prime minister of Japan, wanting to maintain peace before people realize Mico is a half-demon. Everything goes wrong.

Miki Makimura doesn't lose her head. Kai Akiyama does.

Satan stops mid-flight, sensing the danger approaching their beloved. They get there too late, the mob has already dismembered him. Satan slays them in a single move before the mob can get their hands on Miki and Mico. They hold Kai's head, hugging it with their wings. Their lament can be heard in the entire world, their keens of pain echo in every country.

Zennon spreads his wings across the Earth, enveloping it in darkness. The people in every corner of the world look up at the demon's three heads covering the sky -I am the demon king Zennon, right hand of of our Lord Satan, you humans have started indiscriminately killing our kind and those suspected of harboring us, we have not done anything to provoke this, you have gotten scared and caused senseless massacres on your own, if you don't stop we will be forced to defend ourselves and we *will* extinguish humanity, just like we did the dinosaurs-

Humanity calms down a little and soon peace treaties are made, Mico becomes the ambassador Kai was supposed to become and slowly demons and humans start to learn how to coexist.

Only two people can't let go.

Miki and Satan pass a cigarette between each other, Satan uses their female form, Tomomi. She breathes out smoke, letting the air in the cemetery blow it away. Both of them say their goodbyes at Kai's grave and walk away slowly, not knowing where they're going, until Miki breaks the silence -To yours or mine?-

-Yours- Tomomi says, following her quietly. They don't even bother closing the door before they're already kissing, reaching out to touch wherever they can, scratching and biting. They stumble towards the bedroom, wanting to have what Kai left behind, they had both loved him, lost him. They both want the last bit of him left in this world.

Afterwards, Miki dresses, watching as Tomomi lets her wings sprout again, turning into their real form. -Thank you- Miki says -I needed this....you're the only person that understands what I'm feeling, I think...I think I can let go now- She puts on her shoes and leaves. She finds solace in Amon's arms and Satan stays alone, waiting for the Earth to start again.

* * *

They don’t remember anything in the next life or the next, the war twists them and Akira into beings worse than the demons. The devilmen and demons all end up in hell, including Akira. Satan refuses to rule in hell, leaving Zennon to do it instead.

They trap themselves in the ice of Cocytus, the lowest level of hell, alongside all the participants in the previous final battle, punishing theirself for killing Akira again.

Akira is trapped in hell too, God has made it so that he can no longer live again on Earth, so Satan starts planning how to get him out of hell. He would have to be reborn from a human female, but he has already entirely fused with Amon in hell, he can't be born from a human anymore...Satan could do it, except angels can't breed with other species. Unless...

Jun Fudou and Ran Asuka are born on Earth. In this life, Miki Makimura doesn't lose her head, she lives a normal school delinquent life as Miki Hirata, finally staying away from apocalyptic conflicts. Jun Fudou is her best friend's Hikaru's older sister. After that horrible night in which she becomes a devilman, she gets recruited by the Human Alliance to fight the devil beasts. Ran Asuka names her Devilman Lady.

Meanwhile Akira is trapped in hell, unable to escape its barrier, when he meets the Devilman Lady in hell he falls in love, but Jun soon has to leave and he follows her movements on Earth, frustrated by his inability to help her. He can’t help Jun while he’s a ghost.

Akira stops following Jun to see if this Asuka is Satan, who has disappeared from hell. He has a feeling about her…but all he can do is wait to see how things develop.

  
Jun invites her friend on a dinner date. Asuka can't help commenting on her choice of setting -The cemetery has...quite a view- She sips on the energy drink Jun brought, wondering whatever happened to sharing a glass of wine on a date, they would look perfect under this moonlight too.

-Graveyards at night are nice- Jun grins, inspiring the cool night air -Don't you think so?-

-They have their charm- Asuka agrees, wiping off some mustard from the corner of Jun's upper lip. The ex-teacher smiles sheepishly, she’s unguarded for the first time in a while, making Asuka happy that she agreed to this. -It's good that you decided to take a small break-

Jun sighs -I need some time to not think about hunting the devil beasts or my visit to hell, I've gone from being a teacher to becoming a soldier in such a short time, my preoccupations used to be running late to class again and now I'm a commander of my own squad, I have *subordinates*-

-The armor looks good on you though- Asuka says, noting how Jun's eyes glaze over. She doesn't need to use her psychic powers to know that she's remembering the devilman she met in hell. She's seen his face through her memories and it left her so uneasy, so many feelings had gone through her. -You're thinking of him again...-

-Yes...- Jun hugs herself, closing her eyes -I don't even remember his name, I just know that I love him, when I saw him in hell for the first time I had a strange feeling, as if I'd loved him my entire life, even before I was born, I might not remember his name but the love I feel is real, more real than you and me-

-Akira- Asuka whispers -His name is Akira-

Jun's eyes snap open -Asuka...- Her eyes fill with tears -Thank you- She lets her head rest against Asuka's side, feeling safe with her despite her sometimes deranged behavior -I like being with you...I feel more confident, more complete-

Asuka closes her eyes, hugging her even closer to her, wanting to get under Jun's skin, inside her heart, no amount of closeness is enough. -I feel like that too...-

Deep down, she feels like she knows why. There’s a locked door hidden inside her mind that she’s never been able to open. When Dante possess Zennon and the monsters of hell escape into the world that door is unlocked. The army of God shows up and the demons seek Asuka, the devilman Liger saves her from a monster and carries her towards a demon camp -Mistress Asuka, God’s legions are approaching, it’s time for your memories to be unsealed-

He brings her to Psycho Jenny, and all of her memories return. Asuka understands what she must do. She turns her body into that of a man and makes Jun conceive their child. Jun finally gives birth to Akira and in the span of a single day he grows into his adult form. They’ve achieved their goal.

Ran Asuka and Jun Fudou fuse back together in front of Akira’s shocked eyes -Akira, I split myself in two to resurrect you into the physical world, Michael has been using the Human Alliance to eliminate the demons that make it to Earth, but he hasn’t debilitated my army enough-

They seem to want to get closer to him now that they’re in their real form, but there are more pressing matters at hand -I've been your best friend, your enemy, your lover, your mother...will you fight with me against the forces of God? If you don’t mind siding with me anymore-

-I don't, Jun--you told me that humans will eventually turn demons anyway, it's their natural evolution, demons are just humans who fused with animals and monsters anyway...- He looks pained, remembering how Satan had cried in their last battle when they accidentally killed him, and in the battle before that and the ones before. This makes so many of their battles completely senseless.

-Amon doesn't agree with you- Satan teases, knowing the demon has grown fond of humans in most of his lives. They teleport Akira to hell, flying above their realm Satan melts the ice, freeing every subjugated God, titan and legendary creature that lived before God. The Egyptian gods, the Olmec gods, the Greek gods, every pantheon is freed, taking their side against the forces of god in Satan's army.

Akira sighs, barely containing a smile -You're always dragging me into things like this- He takes his place next to Satan, who shines brighter than ever riding on his white dragon.  
  
The Archangel Michael, the only being capable of rivaling Satan leads the angels on a six-headed pegasus. The war wages on for years, but Michael knows Satan's weak spot and makes them take a hit meant for Akira.

Except God's least favorite angel has the last laugh. They take advantage that every creature of myth is finally out of hell and re-start the universe for real in their final moments. This time Earth develops without God's intervention, the world of myth begins once more. Only time will tell if Satan and Akira will be together again.

 

I spent 30% of the time writing this fic and 70% trying to think of a way to write Lady’s plot without sounding too ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> =Devilman Lady was really the end of the Devilman-verse, it says the age of mythology starts again which is exactly what God didn't want because he wouldn't be able to control the demons/creatures/gods living on Earth. So they won the battle in canon. Even if they didn’t in this fic the age of myth will happen so they did sort of win, they just won’t remember that they did. I wrote that ‘cause I have a sequel to this in the works, yeah this one-shot is mostly me putting events in order in my head for another Devilman fic I’m writing, and it totally shows. This is basically a prologue for that one, which I’ll post…some time before I die.  
> =I didn't mention Akuma Kishi or Devilman Saga though I initially planned to because those two are kind of their own thing, I made up my own lives to replace them.  
> =I used to hate Go Nagai's inclination for making people fusions of two or three other people and then have the nerve to defuse them as well (Jun and Ran in Lady and the *seven* fucking versions of Honey in Violence Jack). It makes identity even more complicated than it already is. I hated that shit until *days* ago, you can sorta appreciate the different aspects of someone when they're physically separated like that, it's a different way to characterize. One I'd never use but still interesting.


End file.
